


Guard

by Andie01



Series: Beasts [3]
Category: WWE
Genre: Were-Creatures, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: Pete's POV of the Beasts universe.  Rating for future chapters to be safe.





	1. Connection

            I crack my knuckles as I sit in the corner of my new cage.

  “Peter…”

  “Shut up, Seven.”

  “You’re not a circus bear…”

  “I said shut up.”

  “Listen, we will be out of this in a jiffy.”

  “I’m spose to believe that?”

  “The Ursinus wants us caged, not the Ursavus.  He promised to free us once we arrive in his territory.”

  “Do ya honestly believe that?”

  “He gave us his word.”

  “His word means nothin’.”

  “You have to learn to trust, Peter.”

  “Shut up.”

  “Pete, this…”

  “Shut up,” I hiss.  “Someone is coming.”

Rustling announces an approach, the light footsteps stumbling closer.  The smell of wolf fills the area along with fear, frustration, roasted meat and a sweetness I can’t place.  A muffled scream just outside the cage causes me to knock against the bars as I sniff at the air.  A sly grin crosses Trent’s face.

  “Hello?”

I shake my head at Trent as he slides closer to the soft voice.

  “What have you done to deserve bars, bears?  You don’t smell evil,” they sniff, small hand outline presses against the bottom of the bars.  “Slightly angry and sad but not evil.”

Trent smirks over at me.

  “Can you not speak?  Come on.  I know you’re there.  I smell you in there,” the voice loses some of its airiness as she teases.

Trent’s stomach rumbles at that moment.

  “And I hear your stomach growling.”

My stomach betrays me as the smell of cooked meat overpowers everything else and I realize I’ve moved closer.

  “Both of you.”

Half a cooked hare appears under the tarp covering the bars in front of each of us.  I don’t know what is more intoxicating the smell of the roasted meat or the scent of the wolf holding it.  “I don’t know why you’re in there but you’re hungry.  I can help with half your problem.

  “Thank you, Madam.”

  “You are welcome.”

I eye the meat.

  “Take it,” Trent whispers.

  “Come on.  I could hear your stomach a mile away.  I know what it’s like to be hungry and in the dark.  It sucks.  I had a stranger be kind to me too.”

  “She is the new Ursus.  She…”  He cuts off as I drag my fingertips up her forearm, the need to feel the wolf’s skin overwhelming.  That voice is suddenly in my head.  Chaotic and fragmented.  Pain is in the forefront.  Overpowering pain that she tries to keep hidden away but it slowly oozes through her control.  Thin scars circle her wrist, her nails look gnawed to the quicks.  Nervousness rolls off of her and hard as she tries to keep her hands still, they tremble slightly.  At least a third of her concentration is on stilling that tremble as I slide my fingers back up to clasp her wrist loosely.  **_“Don’t be scared,”_** her voice in my head almost orders.  I don’t know if it is for herself or aimed towards me.  Finally, I take the meat from her fingers, pressing my forehead to her now empty digits.  The tension ebbs from my body and hers.

  “Ursus,” I grunt, pulling myself from her.

  “What on Earth was that?  Did you just show respect to a wolf?”

 _“I wish I knew,”_ I think.  I have never even met one of our so-called enemy wolves before but I instinctively deferred to this one.  And her voice in my head…what was that?  _“Maybe I am crazy.  Too much time as my bear, my mind can’t adjust so it is bringing back the hallucinations.”_

Trent continues to stare at me.

  “Like ya said, Ursus,” I shrug.

  “That was more than respect for an Ursus.”

I shrug again, digging into the hare.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “Peter,” Trent sighs.  “You don’t have to do this.”

The overpowering scent of Tala bringing me to my knees.  “Yea, I do,” I pant.  Breathing through my mouth seeming to ease the inappropriate thoughts running through my head.  “Braun needs to know about those two from ta other night.

  “Why?”

I growl.

  “Peter.”

  “Bears following her at night.  Not ‘er guards.”

  “How do you know?  Braun could have replaced…”

  “No night shift when Braun is home.”

  “You know this how?”

  “Naomi travels for the Ursinus’ lands to hunt.  Konnor to the Neutral land.  Rowen disappears near the swamps ev’ry night.  No one on duty at three am,” I sigh standing.

  “What are you doing in the woods at three am?  Peter,” he snaps when I start walking instead of answering.  “Are you still not sleeping?”

  “No,” I growl.

  “Gods,” he huffs as we reach the gate to the Ussuri.  “So strong.”

  “Breathe through your mouth, it helps,” I huff.  “Let’s get this over with.

Another wave of thoughts hit me.  “Can’t go in there.  Too much.  Out here better.”

Trent knocks.

  “Enter,” Braun calls.

  “Sire,” Trent calls from the open doorway.  The wolf’s scent even stronger.

Glancing up from his paperwork, Braun smiles.  “Hello.  What can I do for…”

  “May we speak outside,” Trent interrupts.

  “Why?”

  “Young Peter is having a difficult time with the…current state of your wife,” Trent explains.

His eyes immediately glue to me.  I try running my nose along my bicep trying to wipe away the scent trapped in my sinuses.

  “You alright there, Pete?”

  “Not use ta wolf pheromones,” I mutter, nodding.

  “They’re strong right now.  I’m sorry.  I have conditioned myself to the scent.  Let’s go outside.  What can I do for you?”

  “Rumor says Tucker and Eric has disappeared,” Trent starts.

  “Yes.”

  “Want ta volunteer,” I huff, fight against the images flashing through my head.

  “Volunteer for?”

  “Ursus Tala’s guard,” Trent smiles, hand on my chest.  I don’t even realize I’m moving forward.

_“Get yourself under control, Dunne.”_

  “How can I trust you to guard my wife if you can’t control yourself?”

  “I…” The argument coming automatically, panic settling into my chest.

  “I have a difficult time controlling myself with her right now, why should I think you can?”

  “Have ta,” I slur, drool pooling in my mouth.  “Bears are against ‘er.  Plottin’.”

  “What?”

  “There were very loud talks by three bears in the pub that the wolf bitch would destroy the Ursidae.  Mr. Knight and Mr. Young came to her defense and a brawl ensued.  The five were thrown out and no one have seen them since.”

  “When?”

  “Three nights ago.”

The larger bear seems to mull the information over.

  “I can keep up wit ‘er.”

  “What?”

  “There otha wolves in ya territories?  Black wolf tat runs nights through da woods.  I can keep up wit ‘er ata full sprint.”

  “You can keep up with a wolf at a full sprint,” he chuckles softly before really looking at me.  The smile falls from his face

  “Followed ‘er through da woods ta here three nights last week alone,” I explain.

  “Tala, can you come here please?  We have guests.”

I feel her stir somewhere in the house.  My other self wanting to surge forward in search of the wolf.  _“Hold it together.  Just hold it together.”_

She appears shortly, a long flowy dress clinging to her form, her hair thrown up in a messy bun.  Her skin almost glowing.  “Hello,” she smiles shakily, her hand slipping into Braun’s.

  “This is Trent Seven,” Braun introduces.  “And Peter Dunne.  They would like to volunteer as your guards if that is alright with you.”

  “If it’s…”  She seems puzzled by the prospect.

  “I’m leaving this decision up to you, Princess.  You don’t need anyone thrust onto you anymore.”

Amber eyes drift over us and we instantly drop our gaze as they meet hers.

My hands start to tremble as I struggle to remain in control.

  “What is wrong, Dunne?”

  “A lot to take.  Smell…”

  “I know an Omega can wreck a wolf but I…” she starts.

  “Definitely does the same for bears,” Braun interrupts.

  “Bears too,” I state simultaneously.

  “I’m sorry,” she whispers.  “Please, don’t torture yourself.  If you can’t handle…”

  “I ca handle it,” I panic.  “I promise, Ursus.”

  “First thing,” she states, stepping closer and I lock my muscles.  “Unless we are in the presence of those that demand titles, call me Tala.  I’m just a lowly wolf.”

  “No Madam.  You are the future,” Trent smiles. 

I nod, the only action I feel safe to do.

  “I hope so,” she nods.  “And I hope to get to know you two better.  After my heat is over.”

I breathe a sigh of relief as she disappears into the house.  We turn to Braun.  “You two have three days to move into your new housing by my estimation.  Konnor and Naomi have the back two so you will be on either side.  I believe you four will be enough for her protection.”

  “Thank you for your confidence, Sire.”

  “I hope you don’t disappoint me.  Dismissed Trent.  Pete, we need to talk.”

I turn my head to the wind allowing it to clear my mind.

  “Why are you following my wife, Pete?”

  “She needs protection.”

  “From?”

  “There are bears watching her in the woods.  Never can see them or smell them but they’re loud enough to hear.  Spook her.  They try to chase.  I follow parallel to her just out of sight.”

  “What exactly are you doing in the woods?”

  “Can’t sleep.  Been in a cage all my life.  Like the space.”

  “Pete,” he sighs.

I close my eyes against the sympathy in that short phrase.

  “Konnor said something about nightmares and you.”

  “’M fine.  I just need to make sure Tala’s safe.”

  “Why?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ “Like Trent said…She’s our future.”

  “If you can’t control yourself.  You need to step down.”

  “’M fine.”

  “You know the punishment for attacking the Ursus?”

  “If I attack Tala, I will accept death.”


	2. Protector

I struggle against the thick collar around my neck. I know what is coming and the need to run is strong.  
“You think you can just do whatever you feel, Boy,” his voice asks as the whip cracks across my back. “Do ya know how much that cage cost me?” The whip bites into my back. “All these years and all ya do is cost me money. It’s time for ya to start performing again, Boy. You will do so without incident this time.”  
Another whip crack and my reserve finally break and I let loose a roar.  
“Do you understand me, Boy?”  
I try to turn but the chains hold me still.  
“Stay here to think about what you’ve done. Maybe I’ll give you a new cage.”  
I jerk awake, groaning at the dull pains throughout my body. “You deserved everything you got, you dumb bastard.”  
Disobeying Tala is enough to warrant a beating but attempting to attack her when she was in her most vulnerable state.  
“I deserve the death penalty.”  
A knock sounds on my door.  
“Open up, Dunne,” Naomi calls. “Come on.” Banging follows.  
“I’m comin’,” I mutter. “What?”  
“You look like shit,” she smirks, pushing past.  
“I didn’t invite ya in?”  
“I’m not a vampire.”  
“I don’t…Wait, are vampires real?”  
“You turn into a bear. Our princess turns into a wolf. And you question if there are other more evil things out there?”  
I open my mouth before snapping it shut.  
“Konnor sent some meat for you. Come here and let me clean you up.”  
“I don’t need any help.”  
“Of course, you don’t,” she smirks, seating herself onto the couch. “Here boy.”  
“Don’t call me boy,” I growl.  
“I’m sorry,” she holds up her hands in innocence. “I didn’t mean to offend. Trent said you have some…sensitive areas. I didn’t know what they were. I won’t do it again. Come here. Your lip has re-split and that stitching job you did on yourself is shitty at best. You may not want help but you do need it.”  
I settle on the cushion she indicates as she unpacks a medical kit.  
“There is a sliced venison roast there,” she nods to the table in front of me. “Konnor said he would send some more later. He said you would need it more than him.”  
“I can feed myself.”  
“We know you can. But the Ursinus has made it very hard for any of us to do so effectively. Konnor still has some favor with the old bastard so he helps ease the pain for the rest of us. We’re part of a wolf’s pack now,” she smiles. “It’s time we started thinking like that.”  
“Meaning?”  
“We need to support one another. The wolves do have that part right. Support.”  
“Ya should have killed me for what I did. I disobeyed. I almost attacked the Ursus.”  
“Braun didn’t want that,” she states, dabbing at my lip. “He understood. More importantly, Tala didn’t want that. She didn’t want you punished period, but she accepted that it had to be done. I’m gonna re-stitch that arm. I don’t have much medical training so I’m gonna warn you this might hurt like hell; can you keep your bear under control?”  
“Always. I’m not letting that bastard out unless I hafta.”  
“Eat, Bo…Baby. Tala needs you strong.”  
“Thank you,” I mumble, reaching for the wrapped plate on the table.

 

X

 

Trent exits the house shaking his head.  
“Where…”  
“She seems to be procrastinating.”  
“I’ll wait for ‘er. Go wait for us at the plaza.”  
“Will you…”  
“Does she…The pheromones?”  
“She just smells of wolf and Tala.”  
“Then I’ll be fine.”  
“If not,” he states, grabbing my good shoulder. “Remove yourself before you lose control. Braun understood with her sudden heat but now…I don’t think he would allow you to live.”  
“I would deserve the death penalty.”  
“I know you feel something for our Ursus but she is not yours Peter. She is Braun’s.”  
“I know that,” I snap.  
“Do you?”  
“I know everyone thinks I am in love with Tala but I’m not. Maybe I just understand what it’s like to stumble through strange situations in a strange land. Just go,” I snap. “Unless the others and ya think she isn’t safe.”  
“She’s safe, Peter. She said five minutes. Maybe don’t let her doddle past ten minutes.”  
“Understood.”  
I check my watch at the six-minute mark just as Tala steps out. Her eyes sweep over me pausing on my face and then my arm.  
“Ursus,” I nod.  
“Call me Tala, Pete.”  
“Tala, I…”  
“Had no control. You’re young and never encountered something so overwhelming before,” she smiles softly before motioning to me. “That from your punishment from that day?”  
I nod not meeting her eyes.  
“I hope my suppressants make it so you never have to endure that again,” her soft reply has me staring at the wolf.  
“Yer too kind to me.”  
“You’re here to keep me safe, I think that earns you my kindness. Wolves are loyal to those who are loyal to them.”  
“I hope ta never lose yer loyalty then.”  
“Good. You’re driving me today,” she smiles, holding out keys.  
I fight the smile as I take the keys. “Yes, Ursus.”  
“Does anyone know what the Ursinus needs of me.”  
“If anyone did they wouldn’t tell yer guards.”  
“Of course,” she sighs. Her thoughts are filled with anxiety as her hands fidget with the flowy skirt covering her legs. “I just wish I could know what I did wrong this time.” “I just wish I could be prepared for whatever I’ll be facing.”  
You can’t hear her. Just hallucinations from lack of sleep. “Don’t let ‘em see ya nervous. They will see it as weakness.”  
“Thanks for that,” she scoffs before clearing her throat. “Really. Thank you. I am so used to dealing with wolves that I forget I have to change for the bears.”  
“Don’t change too much, Tala. Some of us think yer just what we need, just as ya are.”  
“Funny. Only my guards tell me this. Most of the general public I’ve interacted with either ignore me or call me lupus stultus.”  
“They’re the idiots,” I scoff.  
“I just wish I had help so I don’t make as many missteps.”  
“The guards will help ya so ya don’t make as many mistakes in the eyes of the other bears. Just gotta ask.”  
“I’ll remember that.”

 

X

 

The walk through the royal housing seems to be longer than need be. Konnor and Naomi flank Tala directing her with subtle touches to her hands as Trent and I follow. I stiffen as we reach the Kings Guard flanking a doorway. It is the way that Owens glares at her. My nerves buzz with the need to protect Tala from the bear’s gaze.  
“My husband in there,” Tala nods at the doorway.  
“Ursavus Braun, Ursus Hannah, and the Ursinus, Ma’am.”  
“Can I…or do I need to be invited or…” she starts.  
“You are a member of the royal family,” Owens interrupts. “You don’t have to be invited anywhere, lupus stultus.”  
Her back straightens at his words.  
“Let her handle it,” Trent breathes beside me.  
“Good to know. Thank you for the information…”  
“Kevin,” he supplies.  
“Kevin,” she smiles. Glancing over her shoulder, she meets my eyes. “Dunne, while I’m dealing with the family, maybe you could show stultus ursi how to respect his Ursus.”  
“Yes, Miss,” I smile back, stepping forward.  
“Stand down, Boy,” Harper snarls though I don’t take my eyes off of Kevin.  
“He has orders from our Ursus,” Konnor comments coolly. “You wouldn’t want him to disobey orders now would you Luke? That’s not what a loyal bastard does now is it, Brother? Maybe you’re the one who needs to stand down.”  
“Watch yourself little brother.”  
Kevin’s stance shifts subtly towards the two bickering.  
“Don’t let Father hear you address me like that. I am dead to him after all. Removed from the family line and the history books.”  
I intercept Kevin’s attack almost a second too late throwing him to the middle of the wide hallway.  
“Peter Dunne, saviors of wolves and faggots. Is that how you will be remembered.”  
“I am not Kings Guard. I don’t need to be remembered. Just to shut you up.”  
“What’s it like being a wolf’s bitch?”  
“Better than being the old man’s bitch,” I snarl avoiding the knife he lashes out with. Grabbing his forearm, I wretch his wrist upwards with my other causing the weapon to slip from his numb fingers. Kicking the knife away, I circle the other bear. “Never understood fighting with a weapon. But I am a weapon so…”  
“You are nothing but a stupid circus bear.”  
I easily avoid the charge knocking the man to the ground. “You seem to be the stupid one.”  
“Pete,” Naomi barks seconds before something bites into my shoulder blade.  
Trent and the woman rush past me. Reaching back, I pull the knife from the shallow wound.  
“Family protects family,” Kevin smiles.  
“Loyalty breeds loyalty. A wolf pack will always be stronger than a single bear,” I growl swiping at the man.  
“What the fuck,” he growls, blood dripping from slashes on his cheeks. “Freak.”  
I look down to see claws extending from the ends of my fingers. “Maybe I am. I am Tala’s freak.” Wrapping my unclawed hand around his throat, I pull him to his knees. “You will respect our Ursus,” I growl. My control on my inner animal slowly slipping. “Or that cantankerous old man will lose his guards.” I swipe across his torso repeatedly before releasing him. “Tell the others.”

 

X

 

“What do ya need, Konnor,” I grumble stretched out on top of the low wall separating my small yard from Braun and Tala’s.  
“Checking on you. You took a knife to the back.”  
“Bray didn’t get a good shot at me. It’s shallow. I’ll heal completely in a few days.”  
“That thing with the claws, you did.”  
“What about it? My control slipped. It won’t happen again. Is that what yer worried about? That I’ll lose it around Tala.”  
“No. Just never saw a bear do a partial change. Our changes are so fast, one moment we’re human and the next we’re beasts. I just wondered where you learned to control it like that.”  
“Control is the only thing I have. I’ve spent too long as my beast, I keep the bastard buried deep. Sometimes he fights out. I may have let him out to protect our Ursus.”  
“Just to protect Tala?”  
“Yes. She is the kindest person in this bloody land. She deserves protection.”  
“How are you sleeping?”  
“Like I always have,” I grumble.  
“Nightmares still?”  
“I’m not gonna talk about it.”  
“You should.”  
“Have you?”  
“I can sleep a straight eight hours most nights.”  
“Shut up,” I growl. The rustling around Tala’s home draws my attention. Sliding from the wall, I land silently beside Konnor.  
“What…”  
I hold up a hand to stop him, pointing to the shadows moving along the opposite side of the house. “Get Naomi and approach from the rear. Trent and I will watch the front.”  
He nods, disappearing silently.


End file.
